Like it once was
by Naoem
Summary: Elle l'aime, elle le veut rien que pour elle. Mais ce qu'elle ignore, c'est que c'est la même chose pour lui. Et lui, comment pourrait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il veut ? Que de complications... La magie de Noël jouera-t-elle en leur faveur ? [OS - Victoire & Teddy].


_Hello !_

_Comme c'est ironique, moi qui dit que je ne posterai probablement pas d'OS, ma première fic en est un ! x)_

_Comme quoi, ma parole ne vaut vraiment rien. :/_

_En tout cas, voici un petit écrit sur Victoire et Teddy, un de mes couples préférés, et j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !_

_La musique dont j'ai mis les paroles est « Another story » de The Head and the Heart (et pour les fans de Pretty Little Liars qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous conseille de regarder le clip, vous y reconnaîtrez quelqu'un... !). Cette chanson est juste magnifique, je vous conseille vivement de l'écouter._

_**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, mais l'histoire est à moi. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Like it once was<span>**

* * *

><p><em>These are just flames <em>

_Burning in your fireplace_

_I hear your voice, and it seems_

_As if it was all a dream _

_I wish it was all a dream_

* * *

><p>Victoire attrapa le paquet rouge.<p>

« Euh... Il y a écrit Rose dessus, tiens ! »

Sa cousine la remercia et posa le paquet sur sa propre pile de cadeaux. En retour, Victoire attrapa un paquet bleu qui semblait ressembler à un gros livre.

Quand vint l'heure de déballer les cadeaux, tout le monde s'y mit avec acharnement. Victoire reçut plusieurs choses diverses, des livres pour beaucoup, et remercia chaleureusement tout le monde.

A la fin de la soirée, la radio avait été allumée, et tout le monde commençait à dodeliner de la tête, doucement. Ce soir de Noël s'était très bien passé pour tout le monde, et Victoire était heureuse de sentir cette harmonie familiale autour d'elle.

Le peu d'alcool que la jeune fille blonde avait ingurgité lui montait à la tête, et elle commençait à se sentir fatiguée. Elle, ses parents, ses cousins, ses oncles et tantes et ses grands-parents, ainsi qu'Andromeda et Teddy, qui avaient passé la soirée avec eux, tous étaient rassasiés par le dîner qu'avait si bien préparé sa grand-mère, Molly.

Ah, Teddy. Il était assis dans un coin, très calme. Bizarrement, Victoire ne lui avait rien offert. La seule idée de cadeaux qui lui était venue en tête était, certes, originale, mais pas très appropriée. Et, tout aussi bizarrement, Teddy avait fait pareil, tout simplement parce qu'il pensait la même chose.

Alors, ils ne s'étaient pas parlé. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit du tout de toute la soirée.

Bon, pour être plus exact, ça faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils ne s'étaient rien dit du tout. Depuis que Victoire essayait de se dire que ce qui s'était passé entre eux, ça n'était que du passé. Donc, depuis le baiser, en fait. Celui sur le quai de la gare, avant que Victoire n'entame sa septième année.

Victoire était amoureuse de Teddy depuis ce moment-là. Avant, peut-être, aussi, mais avant, c'était plus flou. Avant, ils étaient "cousins". Ils étaient amis. Ils rigolaient. Avant, ils parlaient.

Et puis, des deux côtés, les regards ont changé. Ils se regardaient en coin, rougissaient dès que leurs yeux se surprenaient, bref, effectuaient sans vraiment en être conscients tous les plus crétins des clichés amoureux. Mais ils continuaient à être amis, à rire et à parler. Et puis, ce jour-là, le 1er septembre 2017, Teddy s'était apparemment rendu compte qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir lui jeter des regards en coin. Alors il l'a retrouvée à King's Cross. Et, sans rien dire, il l'a embrassée. Un baiser doux – et interrompu par James, malheureusement. Mais après ça, Teddy lui avait vraiment dit au revoir, et elle était montée dans le train, toute chamboulée. En apparence, elle pouvait très bien jouer l'hypocrite et dire qu'elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi Teddy avait fait ça. Mais dans sa tête, même si c'était confus, elle le savait très bien : les regards en coin, elle lui en glissait aussi. Alors elle se dit, que, peut-être, elle était amoureuse de lui. Et que, peut-être, il était amoureux d'elle.

* * *

><p><em>I see a world<em>

_A world turning in on itself_

_Are we just like_

_Hungry wolves howling in the night_

* * *

><p>Mais après ça, ils ne se parlèrent plus. Pas de hiboux d'échangés. Pas de grands sourires quand Victoire revenait pour les vacances et qu'ils se voyaient en famille. Non, ils s'ignoraient. Aucun des deux ne l'avait instauré, on aurait dit un accord parfait et muet. Un baiser, puis plus rien. Mais, alors, plus rien du tout. Et à part Fleur, la mère de Victoire, qui avait l'œil partout, personne ne s'était posé de questions en voyant les deux enfants qui ne se parlaient plus alors que dans le passé, ils étaient inséparables. Fleur avait demandé à Victoire ce qui s'était passé avec Teddy pour qu'elle s'en éloigne autant, mais Victoire avait simplement répondu :<p>

« Les choses changent, Maman. Les gens aussi, c'est comme ça, et l'on n'y peut rien. »

Et, devant tant de philosophie, Fleur n'avait, pour une fois, pas insisté, et elles n'en avaient pas reparlé.

Alors pourquoi, si Victoire ne voulait plus parler à Teddy, pourquoi lui faisait-il si mal ? Était-ce normal que d'un baiser résulte l'ignorance, et presque le dédain ? Elle ne voulait pas penser à ça, elle ne voulait pas penser à lui, c'était trop douloureux, elle ne voulait pas en parler, ni avec sa mère, ni avec personne, ni même avec son chien (déjà qu'elle n'en avait pas), et encore moins avec le principal concerné.

Elle souffrait, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi il la faisait souffrir alors qu'il ne la considérait même pas.

Selon elle, ils avaient tout essayé. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, elle savait que, comme elle, il s'endormait tard chaque soir car il pensait à une façon plausible de lui adresser la parole sans que cela ne blesse ou ravive le souvenir de ce baiser, que, pour une raison inconnue, aucun des deux n'avait envie de raviver.

Alors Victoire laissait le bordel et la confusion régner dans sa tête. Elle se laissait couler, elle se laissait faire. Elle laissait son esprit se torturer tout seul. Et à côté, pendant ce temps, elle faisait la fille trop occupée pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit, et encore moins d'un garçon. Elle était assez prise par ses études. Elle voulait entrer au Ministère, dans le département où travaillait sa tante, pour l'aider dans son projet de lutte contre l'esclavage des Elfes de Maison, car même si cela avait assez avancé, Hermione ne refusait pas une aide précieuse comme celle de Victoire, passionnée par le droit.

Et puis, il y a eu Morgan. Morgan étudiait dans la même année que Teddy pour devenir Auror. C'était une grande fille brune, avec de grands yeux verts. Elle était très jolie et très sympathique. Teddy avait commencé à sortir avec elle début novembre, un peu plus d'un an après le fameux baiser que lui et Victoire avaient échangé. Là, elle passait Noël avec sa famille.

* * *

><p><em>I'll tell you one thing <em>

_Ain't gonna change love _

_The sun still rises _

_Even with the pain_

* * *

><p>Quand Victoire avait appris la nouvelle, elle était d'abord restée de marbre. Puis, renflouant une colère naissante quand elle avait rencontré Morgan pour la première fois, elle se dit que Teddy était passé à autre chose, et qu'elle ferait mieux d'en faire pareil.<p>

Et voilà où elle en était. C'était le soir de Noël, Victoire se morfondait dans ses pensées, tous les autres somnolaient, à part Teddy qui devait sûrement être en train de rêver à sa parfaite petite amie. Victoire avait besoin de se changer les idées. Elle se leva d'un coup, faisant sursauter quelques endormis, puis entreprit de débarrasser la table. Dans son dos, quelques personnes se levèrent pour l'aider, mais seule Fleur remarqua que Victoire avait besoin d'être seule, alors elle les fit se rasseoir. Ce n'est que lorsque Teddy se leva pour aider la jeune fille blonde que Fleur n'amorça aucun geste pour l'en empêcher. Teddy emporta des plats dans la cuisine, où se trouvait Victoire. Puis, Fleur s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à remercier Molly pour son dîner, après quoi les conversations s'en suivirent naturellement.

Une fois dans la cuisine avec Victoire, Teddy se demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il n'avait qu'une envie en la regardant, c'était de retourner dans son fauteuil, pour ne pas avoir à rencontrer le regard flamboyant de celle qu'il désirait toujours en secret. Il n'aurait pas la force de lui faire face, il n'aurait pas la force de lui parler en premier.

Alors c'est elle qui le fit. Une fois qu'elle eut remarqué la présence de l'ex-Poufsouffle, elle se sentit un peu désorientée – elle ne s'était certainement pas attendue à ce que ce soit lui l'unique personne qui se soit levée pour l'aider. Mais elle se reprit et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis, fidèle à la partie impulsive dont elle avait hérité de son Gryffondor de père, elle demanda de but en blanc :

« Pourquoi ? »

Teddy la regarda, interloqué.

« - Pourquoi quoi ? dit-il enfin.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassée, et pourquoi tout de suite après tu es reparti sans demander ton reste ? C'était un pari ? Tu avais trop bu ? Non mais je sais pas, explique-moi. Ça peut toujours être utile de savoir. Au cas où. »

Teddy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il réfléchissait. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer tout ce qu'il ressentait ? Il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était comment lui faire comprendre, justement. Alors il décida d'arrêter de réfléchir et d'aller droit au but.

« C'était pas un pari, et j'étais sobre. Seulement le fait est que je sais pas comment faire. Je sais pas comment te parler, t'expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi en te regardant dans les yeux. Je me sens pas la force de te le dire. Enfin, je me _sentais_ pas la force. Parce que maintenant, Victoire, je veux pas m'éloigner. Je veux pas refaire l'erreur de ne plus te parler, parce que Dieu, ce que ça me manque ! Tu me manques. »

Il l'avait dit. Il avait enfin eu les tripes de le dire. Au final, il savait bien qu'il ne s'était pas levé de son fauteuil pour rien.

En face de lui, c'était au tour de Victoire de le regarder d'un air interloqué. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de ce que venait de lui Teddy. Cependant, il n'avait pas mentionné une chose qui, pourtant, aux yeux de Victoire, était relativement importante.

« Et Morgan, alors ? »

Teddy prit, encore une fois, le temps de répondre.

« - Elle était comme une sorte de couverture. J'avais besoin d'être avec quelqu'un, à défaut de ne pas avoir le cran d'être avec toi.

- Elle _était _? demanda Victoire, suspicieuse quant à l'usage de l'imparfait.

- Je l'apprécie beaucoup, mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Et je suis prêt à le lui faire comprendre, pour toi. Pour être avec toi. »

Cela finit d'achever Victoire. Il voulait être avec elle. _Il voulait être avec elle._ Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle qui pensait qu'il l'avait enterrée, oubliée, qu'elle était juste une sorte d'amusement, un désir de passage. Mais non, il voulait être avec elle. Alors, puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait tous les deux, elle s'approcha de lui sans rien dire, et, pour la seconde fois, leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, comme pour combler le vide qu'ils avaient tous deux ressenti durant l'année passée. Et Victoire espérait que ce baiser durerait aussi longtemps que le temps qu'elle avait passé à l'attendre. Mais c'était sans compter sur...

« Ahhhhh, mais c'est une maladie chez vous ou quoi ? s'exclama James, dégoûté, en débarquant dans la cuisine, trouvant sa cousine en plein échange de salive avec celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère. « Vous pourriez au moins prendre une chambre, sérieux ! » ajouta-t-il avec une grimace.

Puis, sans demander son reste, il s'en alla en pestant. Le regard de Teddy croisa celui de Victoire, et ils explosèrent de rire – pauvre James ! Subir _deux fois_ le même traumatisme ! Puis, Teddy, reprenant son calme, plongea ses yeux aux reflets dorés et brillants dans ceux couleur océan de Victoire, et murmura :

« - On en était où, déjà ?

- Mmmh, je sais pas, répondit la blonde en souriant malicieusement, il va falloir que tu me rafraîchisses la mémoire... »

* * *

><p><em>Can we go on, like it once was ?<em>

* * *

><p><em>Voilààà !:D <em>

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! _

_Il faut que vous sachiez, je remanierai peut-être cet OS pour l'intégrer dans la fiction que j'écrirai sur Teddy et Victoire ; peut-être qu'il fera donc l'objet d'un chapitre entier. _

_À plus ! ;) _


End file.
